


Magicians at Hogwarts

by MaatWrites



Series: A Millennium in Silver [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: All the Tom Riddle!, Bad Tom Riddle, Dumbledore won another, Golden Trio, Good Tom Riddle, Harry leraning to be BAMF, Hogwarts Fourth Year, James Potter may or may not be actually dead, Lucius won that battle, Lunarians are funny like that, Magicians at Hogwarts, Mahad will win the war, Multi, Safe Learnings of Dark Magic, Sassy Dark Magicians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 11:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaatWrites/pseuds/MaatWrites
Summary: Dumbledore didn't know who he hired, when he shook Aino Mahad's hand, but the Magician knows more than he lets on. All Harry wants is a normal year, after and the strange revelation at the end of Third Year, he really just wants to have a boring year. Paths are changing, what changes does Mahad bring to Harry? Part of A Millennium in Silver series





	1. Chapter 1

Harry frowned as the New Term feast was gaining speed as everyone settled in after the Sorting. The Summer had been short, but the incident at the World Cup had put everyone on edge. It been the first time he had actually summoned his Dark Magician to the living world, and his hand-me-down Duel Disk had malfunctioned after he’d shoved his magic into it.

Seeing Tom scare the Death Eaters and then blasting his own mark to let moonlight shine down had been amazing, but the Death Eaters had reacted be interesting. Many of them had turned to see when he had come from before the Dark Mark had shot up. Thinking about that night gave him chills. Now there was another at Hogwarts.

Harry was waiting on the announcement of the man sitting next to Snape. He was handsome with long blonde hair and teal eyes, but he was oddly dressed in violet robes with swirls of red lines. That wasn’t the most amazing thing about him. It was the sheer amount of magic he gave off, Old Magic. Many of the Slytherins had picked up on it too.

What truly made Harry frown was the ease that the newest Professor had talking to Snape. He wished that he had that same ease with speaking to his newly discovered father, but he poked at his dinner, maybe one day they would have better conversations. Though he doubts it, just as much as he doubted Snape would ever really reach out beyond, “Don’t embarrass me.”

"Welcome back old, welcome new." Dumbledore spoke, "I'm pleased to announce the Professor for our Newest Subject: Introduction to the Dark Arts, Professor Mahad Aino. This subject will work in conjunction with Defense against the Dark Arts as a way of rounding off your education. Rest assured that Professor Aino will not be teaching anything too dark."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore," Aino said "I look forward to teaching our Fourth years the wonders of dark magic, within reason, but for all of our students I offer this: The Moonlight is a Messenger of Love."

Harry looked over to see Hermione frowning at their new Professor and before he could ask a loud bang from the doors of the Great Hall echoed making al within turn to them. Harry noticed the odd man had an electric blue eye that whizzed around in his head. The clunk of a wooden leg echoed as Professor Aino frowned at the newcomer.

"Ah, Students our Newest Defense against the Dark Arts Professor Alister Moody," Dumbledore beamed.

"Hermione, do you know why Hogwarts has a Dark Arts class now?" Ron asked next to Harry.

"I heard that Malfoy's father finally convinced the Wizenganot and the Board of Directors that Hogwarts needed this class, but I'm surprised that we didn't get someone in You-Know-Who's back pocket," Hermione said with a frown. "I mean it would have made sense."

/Because, little lioness/ Tom said appearing next to Harry. /Dumbledore is far too clever to leave it to Lucius for the newest Subject. Though, far too stupid to hire a normal person. There's more to this Mahad Aino than meets the eye./

“What do you mean, DM?” Hermione asked, as Ron looked at both of them funny before Harry held up his monster card. “I mean, he seems normal enough.”

“Of course, he does, but I recognize my granddaughter’s most faithful servant anywhere. Whether the Greatest Magician mankind has ever known is here for our benefit or that of hers is up for debate,” Tom said floating around Ron’s head. “The world is shifting. My plan to expose the Wizarding world to the Muggle world is about to be resolved peacefully. The Queen is coming.”

Over the next few days Harry waited for their first IDA class. When it finally came, Harry was upset that they had it with the Slytherins. He moved to go sit in the back with Ron when Professor Aino summoned him to the front and made him sit with Malfoy. Harry sat his books down on the desktop trying not to look at Malfoy as the other boy frowned at him.

"Welcome one and all to Introduction to the Dark Arts, I'm Professor Mahad Aino, and I'm a dark wizard," Mahad began and chuckled as many of his students flinched before him, but the two he'd sat together just glared in unison as his chuckles died. "Come now there's no need for this. I'm not about to curse you or turn you into toads. This will be your first lesson: the difference between Good and Evil and why it does not apply to Light and Dark."

The students settled back down as Professor Aino's soft but commanding voice lulled them into the lesson. Harry was entranced. The magic he started with wasn’t something he’d heard of in any of the books Hermione had read. Neither had Hermione, it seemed, as she frowned harder and harder at at their Professor from the corner of Harry’s eye.

“Sir, How could people live on the Moon?” she began. “There’s not atmosphere or water.”

“AH, Well Miss Granger, Magic and Civilization are far older than what we mere mortals can fathom. So there are many types of magic. But today we’re going to focus on, My favorite type of Dark Magic, Blood Magic. Now, why has the Ministry labeled this Dark Magic? Mr. Malfoy.”

“because of the potential of using the giving blood against the user, say to restore an enemy.” Draco said smugly.

“Very good, now can anyone tell me another from of blood magic?” Aino grinned as Harry meekly raised his hand. “Yes Mister Potter?”

“The Protection Ward. My Godmother, Lily, she used blood magic on me.”

“Blood Wards are powerful magic, I’m sure if you look hard enough you can find the magical runes for them on you body. Now let’s see what’s another from of Dark Magic?” Aino asked.

“Um, Muggle Magician’s pretend to use it, Illusion magic?” Ron asked kinda nervous, but thankful for once for his dad’s interest in muggles.

“Yes, the Magic of the Black Magicians, I happen to be a Black Magician myself,” Aino grinned, before pulling a hat out of thin air, that Harry recognized as the trap car: Magical Hats. Aino smirked as he placed the silk top hat upon his head. “Illusions can be anything from solid wall, to my favorite spell Black Magic strike. Now what else?”

Later at dinner the fourth years were a twitter about their class with Professor Aino and Harry found himself looking over at the Slytherin Table. Malfoy was frowning at his food as the other Slytherin fourth years spoke around him then he looked up and Harry felt his stomach flutter.

His crush on Malfoy was getting out of hand but seeing those sliver eyes looking at him with a curious gaze made him want to die on the spot. Tom appeared next to the teen and frowned.

/Ah, is it time for the Great Malfoy/Potter-Snape stare down?/ Tom asked taking off his hat /I used to do that with a Muggle I knew. Then man couldn't be beat. Any game we play, he'd destroy me./

"Wait, there was a time when you weren't a crazy Dark Lord? And you actually tolerated being around muggles?" Harry whispered.

The Red dressed magician looked at Harry before sighing and looking wistfully into the distance. Harry blinked at the reminiscing face before turning back to his food, he must have upset his Duel Spirit by mistake.

/Yes, there was a time when I had three really good friends/ Tom started /I know I could not feel the love of their friendship or my love for one of them, but intellectually I knew that they loved me and for a time that was enough, but after my son was born and I knew everything was changing and that my son had to go with his other father. I lost myself for some time, truly lost myself. My Friend Josephina Wheeler was a rising political star in the States. Abraxas Malfoy was starting his own rise to power; it wasn't until I met your Godmother, my actual apprentice, that the world righted itself for a time. Lily's love and acceptance of me kept the Chaos of my mind quite for a time; then suddenly everything ramped up. I was truly lost, being blown up that night, becoming my Ba and attaching myself to you saved part of me, Harry. I may never, and hope never, be a part of the Living World again, but I'm glad to be your Duel Spirit./

"I'm glad you're my partner too, Tom." Harry said then jumped at the hand on his shoulder.

"Mister Potter," Professor Aino said with a smile, "Come with me."

Harry followed his new teacher until they were back in the IDA classroom where Aino shut and locked the door. He walked forward, his teaching robes vanishing to look more like Tom's but purple and his hair changing to that as well, before he turned back to the confused Gryffindor. He frowned as Harry fidgeted under his gaze and Tom got visibly more and more agitated.

"Calm yourself, my fellow Magician," Mahad said. "I do not wish to harm the boy, just to find out why the Dark Magician of Chaos is in the human realm."

"Dark Magician of Chaos?" Harry repeated.

"Yes, then again, I know you by a different name,” Aino smirked. “Tell me, what do you remember, Harry? What does the Moon say to you?”

/What are you implying, boy?/ Tom hissed. /What is my granddaughter’s Magician doing here? Shouldn’t you be in Japan?/

“Calm yourself, Tom,” Mahad said. “Yugi doesn’t know my particular mission.”

/She is doesn’t know you’re here does she?/ Tom frowned. /Why are you here?/

“In time, my friend, but for now,” Mahad said turning to Harry, “You have some training to do and since you’re going to battle the rest of Mister ‘I’m the Dark Lord Fear me’.”

/Hey!/ Tom snapped.

“We’re going to start teaching you how to use your magic and to better predict the future in the short term. This is a brand new Deck of Tarot cards. Look at them, study them, talk to them. By doing so you’re pouring you magic into them and will be able to understand them. I heard Trelawney was using tea Leaves and star charts only. It’s best you start asking your Brother, Mister Potter.”

“My brother?” Harry asked with a frown.

Mahad just gave a mysterious smile before changing his wand into a teal rod. Harry muttered how wicked that was before Mahad waved his rod to change the classroom into a more comfortable place that made Harry also oddly uncomfortable.

“Where are we?” Harry asked.

“This is your Soul Room,” Mahad said. “This, Harry Potter, is all that you are and all that you can be.”

Harry frowned as he looked around the room, there was a desk lined with pictures of his friends and family. A single picture of each Person he called a parent sat to the back of the collection with all his friends in the middle and a heart shaped frame with a picture of Draco Malfoy in it, he moved from the desk to look at his broom and the Gryffindor colors or the room, but then noticed part of the room covered in thick curtains and chains.

“Professor, why is this covered?” Harry asked walking closer and reaching out only to pull his hand back as powerful magic shot up to protect it and a Mask, shaped like a jackal’s head, appeared on the chains.

“That is your past lives before this one,” the magician told him. “The magic that is protecting you from the overload of those memories. I also think it’s holding back a lot of your Magical Core as well.”

“It is?” Harry asked.

“Curious thing, this jackal mask,” Mahad said before changing the room back to the normal classroom. “How about you give me an essay on your family history? I’ll only ask for James’ side of your family tree as I very much doubt Severus Snape would want to expose his newly found son to the horrors of his past. Well, run along.”

Harry frowned as he was shooed from the room and groaned at the extra homework. An essay on his family? On his Papa? Where could he even get non-biased information on him? James and Lily Potter were as big a mystery to him now as they were for the first eleven years of his life, not to mention the fact that his other biological father wasn’t that fond of him. Why?

Harry groaned and shoved his face into the nearest corner to keep groaning. That was how Severus Snape found him twenty minutes later.

“Mister Potter, what are you doing?” he asked frowning at the boy.

“Professor Aino assigned me extra-credit work,” cam the muffled reply. “I’m pretty sure, I’m going to fail!”

“And what has our newest professor given you?” Snape asked

“An essay on my family history,” Harry told him. “Not on you, though, on Papa.”

“On your Papa?” Snape asked pulling the fourteen-year-old from the wall. “I take it you’re having a fit because of this? Tell me, what are you going to do when you ask out Mister Malfoy?”

At this Harry turned red before pulling the hood of his robes over his head and burying his face in his hands. Snape sighed before leading his wayward newly discovered child down to his office and placing the distraught teen in the nearest chair and picking up a book from the shelf behind his desk

“I expect you to look after this, Mister Potter-Snape,” Snape said calling Harry by his full last name.

Snape handed Harry the book with odd writing on the cover and Harry frowned at the oldness of the book and the fact that Snape had it.

“Um, Sir, what is this?” he asked.

“That, my tiny spawn,” Snape started, “Is the history of the Potter Family. Your Papa’s family is far more ancient than most the Pureblood families in Britain. The Potters weren’t part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight because of their Egyptian blood. Your Papa’s family is supposedly an off shoot of a family that protects the tombs of Egypt, it one of the reasons I believe you didn’t find the eldest of the Weasley children pleasant. You saw him as a Tomb Robber and not a Curse-breaker.”

“Yeah, I mean Bill’s all right but I didn’t…. I feel bad for not liking him because he’s Brilliant but,” Harry frowned pulling his knees to his chest.

“I see, be that as it may, you’re allowed to like whom ever you want, Mister Potter-Snape,” Snape started. “You’re allowed to be what ever you want, even if that is to be a house husband.”

“Really?” Harry said looking up. “But not a Potions Master, right?”

“How can my child be pants at Potions?!” Snape finally lost his composer and fell back into his chair. “Yes, anything but that. I fear what you’d cook up.”

Harry giggled taking in the pale man that he didn’t look at all like, even a little bit. Harry’s own skin was a dark tan and the only thing Harry had seen he’d inherited from Snape was the inky black color of his wild flying hair. Harry frowned wishing he’d been left with Snape, not for the first time since the end of Third Year.

“Whatever you’re thinking to make you make that face, stop,” Snape ordered. “is there anything you want to ask?”

“Is there anyone who wouldn’t be biased about the information I ask about Papa?” Harry asked. “I know you didn’t care for him and that.”

“If the next words out of your mouth are “I’m a mistake”, I will be putting you in detention with me for the rest of your school career,” Snape said in a soft voice. “You may have been a surprise to both myself and your Papa, but I can assure you that James Potter would sooner become a Dark Lord then call you a mistake.”

“Okay, um, but you don’t know anyone that could tell me about him without going ‘He’s the best Person ever! I love Belly rubs’ or ‘He was a Toerag from hell that had pretty Hair’?” Harry asked.

“Was that your impressions of myself and Black?” Snape asked trying not to laugh. “Does he actually like belly rubs?”

“Well, the girl he lives with, Yugi Muto, says that he does,” Harry said “I think he likes living in a game shop, but he won’t tell me much about his life as a Guardian to the Shadow Scouts, or Guardians, or Soldiers. I wish he would.”

“You, Mister Potter-Snape, have enough on your plate as is, but I am hoping that you have a relatively quite year,” Snape said frowning at the boy.

“I hope so too,” Harry chirped. “It would be nice to have a quite year. Um why is Papa decked out in so much gold in this photo?”

“Hm?” Snape peered at the book and frowned at the unhappy teen bedecked in gold. “That’s the first day of Sixth year. Your Papa and Black had just come back from Egypt. I remember as I passed their compartment with your Godmother, hearing Potter whining about how their estranged clan leader was erratic and violent. Lily had sent me a worried look. Please don’t spend your trust fund on silly things like gold chains.”

“Nah, Imma spend it on Trading Cards,” Harry said only to flinch at Snape’s disapproving look. “I don’t even think I could spend it all anyway. There’s a lot in there and by these pictures something tells me there’s a lot more than that. Um Thank you for the book. How did you get it?”

“Lily owled it to me one day with a note saying I was to protect it. It was at that time I learned that she was the apprentice of the Dark Lord,” Snape told him. “But I mean it, Mr. Potter, take care of that book, it’s one of the few connections we have left of them.”

Harry nodded his head and left only to come back and hug Snape before running off again trying to hide his burning face. He made it back to his dorm before pouring over the book. Most of the early pages had writing he couldn’t read, but for some reason he was sure he’d known at one point, but the sketches of the people really caught his eye.

Yes, they moved like any other picture in the magical world but their knobby knees and messy hair made Harry ache to know them. One of the things that stuck out the most for Harry was the odd eye symbol through out the book.

“I wonder what this symbol is about?” Harry muttered.

“What symbol?”

Harry jumped from his perch on one of the common room chairs to see Ron smiling at him in amusement. Harry frowned at him before turning back to his book. He was jut getting into reading about his family’s move to England and was looking over the spells in the book.

“It’s from a family heirloom I picked up at Gringotts when we went shopping over the summer.” Harry lied. “Professor Aino gave me and extra credit assignment, an essay about my family history. I thought I’d read this first.”

“Oh, weird, Professor Aino was asking me questions,” Ron said flopping down on the couch next to Harry. “He was asking about how I dealt with my pet being a criminal. I told him I’m still kinda in shock over it, but he was really cool, saying that he was doing checks of each of the fourth years and that he wanted to start with the Gryffindors. He’s possibly more wicked than Professor Lupin.”

“Oh come off it,” Harry said with a snort. “No one can beat Lupin in the awesome category.”

“I finally understand where you get all your sass, mini-Snape,” Ron shot back with a laugh. “But why did professor Aino give you a project? He didn’t give me one.”

“Probably because you can’t see Duel Spirits,” Hary said looking as Tom frowned back at him. “I think his might have to do with the part of my magical destiny that isn’t wrapped up in Mister ‘I’m a Dark Lord Fear me’.”

/Hey!/ Tom whined.

“What makes you think you have more than killing You-Know-Who?” Ron asked.

“I’m beginning to think so, I got a letter from Professor Lupin last week about him starting at Kaibacorp.” Harry said. “I think it’s going to be pretty cool, from the letter he sent she’s got him working as Mokuba Kaiba’s personal secretary slash babysitter. I think it’s good for him and I think he wrote that Mokuba’s a muggleborn so he’s helping him adjust. Sirius’ letters are vague, sometimes he starts writing about Yugi and the Pharaoh and how they’re like me, but then he’ll just change directions.”

Ron stared at the messy haired boy and then shrugged. Sirius and Remus where weird sometimes. Harry sighed wishing to know more about the girl Tom called his granddaughter. Days passed gently with very little excitement then one Saturday morning in October they were gathered on the grounds in stands to wait for the other schools.

“Oh, this is exciting, I can’t wait to meet people from the other schools,” Hermione said.

“Yeah, I’m excited about that too,” Harry said with a smile. “Professor Aino was explaining about the other schools to me and that we have the French School and the Scandinavian school but he was also explaining other methods of people being taught magic. Did you know that most witches and Wizards don’t go to Mahoutokoro in Asia? Professor Aino knows a muggleborn that was self-taught and took home exams!”

“You really like this Professor, don’t you harry?” Ron asked with a smile. “Maybe this one won’t try to kill you.”

“Thanks Ron,” Harry muttered only to flinch as something whacked Ron’s head.

“Mister Potter, Mister Weasley, do be quiet,” Snape hissed before walking back to the teachers, but not before placing his hand on Harry’s shoulder to squeeze gently.

It didn’t take long after that for a large carriage to come barreling out of the sky lead by huge Pegasi. Harry’s eyes widened as he heard the muttering around him. Down by the teachers, Professor Aino had changed his wand back into the rod that Harry had seen at the beginning of the year. He wasn’t comfortable with what was coming, but Harry frowned, he still wasn’t able be able to turn his own Holly wand into a rod yet, but he’d gotten the sass float down. He’d done it to Peeves the other day just to make the poltergeist shut up. That had been a great afternoon.

“Professor Aino doesn’t like this,” Harry muttered.

“I wonder why,” Hermione spoke.

Before anyone got out of the carriage, Aino muttered a spell and the grounds were much warmer. Harry blinked at the show of magic and how strong his newest mentor was. The students that piled out, spoke many languages but the woman, whom followed after, commanded them in French to head inside the castle.

“Huh, must be a good portion of the Continent,” Hermione mused.

“Well at least western Europe,” Harry answered. “I don’t think that all of Europe goes to just these three schools though.”

“Okay, time for some Magical world teachings,” Ron said with a smirk.

“No! I don’t want more learning!” Harry whined.

“Oh, you know more about them, Ron?” Hermione asked. “How come I haven’t found them in a book?”

“Nuances of culture, just like I expect Harry to start wearing some form of gold soon” Ron said with a smirk.

“What makes you say that?” Harry asked with a frown. He hadn’t really thought of honoring any of his family’s history, then again he didn’t really know much about anything.

“Please, Weasley, scare Potter away from his noble blood,” Malfoy spoke. “It be a great service if a decedent of the great Ishtar Clan didn’t run around in a midriff top. Honestly, I feel like flambé-ing that stupid clone for looking at her.”

“How did you know that Harry’s from the Ishtar clan, Malfoy?” Hermione asked with a frown.

“It’s in his complexion, though I still don’t know where the nest he calls hair comes from,” came the snarky reply.

Before anyone could snark back, Snape whacked Draco upside the head, bringing the four students back to focus. Before one of them could start talking again a Large ship rose out of the Black Lake making waves cascade on the shores. Harry’s eyes widened as the students came one, and they were tall. Harry stared muttering under his breathe about tall people, to which, Snape reached back and tugged on his sleeve.

Harry frowned at him, just as they other students started making there way into the school Aino’s rod stopped the Drumstrag headmaster from walking. Harry took a breath, focusing his magic to his ears.

“Welcome to Hogwarts, but I suggest you be on your Ps and Qs because Your former Master isn’t the scariest dark wizard you may cross,” Harry heard.

“I do not fear you, simple court Magician,” the headmaster hissed.

“Then, I’d fear the god Seth, bound in human flesh, Karkaroff,” Aino whispered, letting out a little bit of his Shadow Magic, making the most the school shutter at the feeling. “Because, I can assure you that if you fuck up, the Shadows will feast.”

With that, Mahad let the man go, while ignoring Dumbledore’s questioning look, he’d have to keep and eye on the man, though Mahad doubted that the man would do much more than run. He’d also be noticing many of the children where beginning to show signs of seeing Duel Spirits., but as far as Mahad could tell only Harry had an actual Duel Spirit companion.

“Headmaster, be prepared for Harry to be entered into this tournament, either as our legal champion, or under an illegal fourth school,” Mahad told Dumbledore. “The boy will be tested greatly this year, and I fear for him. I’d expect a visit from an Egyptian God Monster as well.”

“You believe so?” Dumbledore asked.

“I know so, and I wish I didn’t.”


	2. Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahad Sassin' Dumbledore continues!

Mahad surveyed the students as the first Feast of the Triwizard Tournament began. Many of the students where excited about the other schools. He’d also noticed that the Durmstrang party had chosen the Slytherins and the Beauxbatons with the Ravenclaws. Now it was time for Hogwarts to show off for her guest.

“Mister Potter, if you please” he called standing up to glide around the High Table. The glittering in Harry’s eyes made him chuckle. Mahad was eternally grateful that Harry had taken to the Illusion Magic so quickly.

“Yes, Professor!” Harry said running up to the great dais and stopping before Mahad to bow and then threw off his cloak, just as his professor did.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I am Mahad Aino, Professor of Introduction to the Dark Arts!” he said with a bow, “And this is my lovely assistant, the Chosen One himself, don’t make that face, Mr. Potter.”

The Hall ripped into laughter as Harry scrunched his nose up in distaste of the title, but then smoothed it out and smiled at the Hall with a waive. Mahad felt proud as his favorite student relaxed as the students of Gryffindor and some of the other houses clapped.

“Yes, isn’t he cute?” Mahad said. “Today Hogwarts, herself, has asked for us to demonstrate our magic for you. Those of you who are muggleborn, you might even know what this show is called. So, without further ado, Let the Game Begin!”

Mahad first summoned his Magical Hats then expanded them to hide Harry.

“Whoops, lost him! But which Hat? Anyone? Mister Malfoy?” Mahad called watching the teen frown at the Professor before pointing to the hat on the far left. Mahad grinned and with a flourish of his wand, blasted the Hat into a wave of rainbow sparks. “Nope, wrong hat. Or was it? It seems, Ladies and gents, Mister Potter had moved? Oh dear. How about you Miss Granger? Care for a go?”

“Um the Middle one, Professor,” Hermione said pointing to it, looking worried.

“Very well,” Mahad sad before using another Dark Magic Attack. This time the hat exploded into flowers. “No, not that one? So Now, which one? Mister Krum, what it? Which one?”

“The one closest to you” Viktor Krum spoke with a smirk.

“Closest one? Well then. How about two Birds with one stone?” Mahad asked summoning his thousand knives and launching them into both Hats. They both exploded into colorful sparks and Mahad Frowned. “Oh dear, now where has he gotten too?”

Mahad grinned as the teachers looked worried. Only Severus was calm, knowing that Mahad had been giving him weekly updates on Harry’s advancement into the Illusion Magic. Mahad flicked his wand and a tall black cabinet with red panels and question marks appeared.

“Hum, maybe he’s here?” Mahad asked walking into the box, only for it to snap shut. The Hall gasped as knives pierced the box. A second one appeared making many get out of their seats.

The box opened, and Harry walked out, but his outfit had changed. What was once a t-shirt and jeans hand now been changed to a blank tank top, and black washed jean, but this time there was a studded belt around his hips and neck. On his wrist where delicate golden bracers and from far off, Draco could see what had to be the Potter Lordship ring on his right ring finger.

“Whoops, guess the Professor disappeared, well then let’s try this spell, _Sagum Tenebris_!” Harry yelled and waived his wand to summon a cloaked skeleton figure with a pentagram badge and a set of red velvet curtains in his boney hand. The skeleton pulled the curtains back and out walked Mahad in his full Dark Magician regalia, but this time in black.

“That concludes our little show, enjoy the rest of your feast, now, if you excuse me. I’m in trouble.” Mahad said with a chuckle leading Harry out the Hall as he noticed Dumbledore get up to follow them. “I apologize, Harry, it seems I’ve gotten you in trouble.”

The pair walked up to the gargoyle protecting the stairs and Mahad frowned. Mahad said the name of the candy and followed Harry up the stairs. He’d know as soon as he started to show Harry the magic Dumbledore would abject, but Harry had a more important role to fill outside of Dumbledore’s war.

“I fear, that the display you put on for us with Mister Potter, is far more advanced than that of his fellow year mates.” Dumbledore said with a grandfatherly tone.

“I’m afraid your grandfatherly tone doesn’t have an effect on me,” Mahad said with a smirk. “Nor does your Legilimency. Quite illegal how you’re using it, isn’t it? Do you use it on every student? I’m only teaching him what Lily Potter would have taught him.”

“Um What’s Legili-mancie?” Harry asked confused.

“Legilimency is the art of mind reading.” Mahad spoke. “you can defend against it. It seems, Headmaster, Harry takes to dark magic like a fish to water. It makes sense, because of your affinity for Defense. I do hope you’re not asking me to squander Mr. Potter’s natural talent? What if I have another student that shows promise? We can’t just all be followers of the Light, Headmaster, you cannot have light without the dark.”

“I am not asking you to sacrifice any students’ natural talents, but” Dumbledore began only to be cut off.

“You just don’t want me to expose Harry’s? Funny, you think that a witch can change their Attributes. Why you can no more change the stripes on a cat. Wait do the students even know what Attributes are?” Mahad asked only to be met with a stern but telling look. “Yep, we’re done. Harry, I apparently need to start from the beginning. Good Night.”

With that, Mahad dismissed himself from the headmaster and walked Harry back to his dorm, leaving the confused. What were Attributes and what did that have to do with him?

The Following day of class made Harry sink into his desk, Mahad was on a rampage.

“Attributes, the Elements of magic, each house claims a witch at birth, if anyone says I’m missing the gentlemen in this group. I’d like to remind you, all of you are witches. Now, there are Seven Attributes: Water, Earth, Fire, Air, Light Dark, and Divine. Each and every one of you has this within you, and what they are, you ask? We’ll start with an easy one, as of last Saturday night, we know Mister Potter has a Dark Attribute. Now can anyone guess why that might be?”

Hermione raised her hand timidly as Mahad’s eyes landed on her. He nodded his head and Hermione stood up looking a little more pale but took in a breath to stead her nerves.

“It should have to do with his parents and his Ka.” Hermione gulped again. “Muggles know these Ka in modern times as Duel Monster. These are the creatures that reflect who we really are without us obscuring the truth.”

“Good, ten points,” Mahad smiled. “Now have you noticed any of your fellow classmates exhibiting these? Besides Mister Potter of course?”

“um, not yet, but I do know that Sirius Black and Lily Potter belong to the Dark Attribute.”

“Clever girl. Lily Potter nee Evens was in fact part of the Dark Attribute. James, who should nee, Potter is a part of the Light Attribute. This might make you think of the Phrase: opposites attract. Good. Now can anyone name me someone who’s not a Light or Dark? Mist Zabini?”

“Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin.” The young black man began. “Gryffindor was of the Fire Attribute, and Slytherin was of Water.”

“Good, and Ravenclaw the Air and Hufflepuff the Earth. Our basic elements. What if I told you that the Headmaster and the Deputy Head Mistress fill the rolls of light and dark? Everything must be balanced in the universe. It all comes back to Life and Death.” Mahad spoke then heard the bell. “Okay Homework tonight is: find your Attribute. I also want a mini-essay about that you found, not a whole scroll, Miss Granger.”

The students left and Mahad sighed. He made his way down to the teacher’s lounge and flopped on a nearby couch. He was trying to enjoy his break from students when he noticed a very angry falcon with a letter around his leg.

“Aw hell.”

Over in the Great Hall. Harry was enjoying his lunch, when an elegant snowy owl landed before him and held out his leg. Harry blinked, having first thought it was Hedwig, but then realized the marking were different. Hedwig also didn’t have a Kaiba Corp logo pendent around her ankle.

“Um hi?” Harry asked as the bird stuck his foot out. “Um Thank you. Would you like some bacon?”

The owl looked at him haughtily before flying up to rest on Harry’s shoulder, almost as if he was looking him over. Harry gulped as his friends looked at the owl mystified, before he opened the letter.

_ Dear Mister Potter,_

_ I am writing to you to ask about your world and with you think of it. It was offered to me by a mutual friend that you might be helpful with what my little brother is going through. I know of learning magical academics through homeschooling, but I was wondering about how you have dealt with this new world. Remmy-kun, a nickname my friend is calling him, says that you’re adjusting quite well, but Moki-chan is from a more tech saturated home, and I worry. If you have any questions about Siri-chan, please don’t hesitate to “owl” me. Remember the Moonlight is the messenger of Love_

_ Best Regards,_

_ Seto Kaiba_

_ P.S. The Owl’s name is Haru, Lupin said it was a cute name for him._

_ P.S.S Lupin says hi._

Harry stared at the letter as he offered some bacon to Haru on his shoulder. This was something he’d never heard of, a muggleborn guardian asking about their world. Harry frowned. Wouldn’t have been better to ask someone from Japan? So many questions filtered around his head as he got up with Hermione and Ron to head down to Potions.

The Dungeons were cold as usual and Harry hunkered down next to Ron and waited for the lesson to begin. Potions was still his least favorite subject. He listened to Snape drone on about their potion and Harry frowned at it. He timidly raised his hand to get Snape’s attention and almost regretted it by the withering look he was sent.

“Um, I’m sorry, but um, why are we doing this um potion?” Harry asked before shrinking down next to Ron. He should have known better than to ask.

“This particular potion has the ability to show the drinker the Duel Spirit that resides in their soul.” Snape began. “Professor Aino and myself decided to ‘team up’, as it would be, for a joint assignment. Upon finding your spirit, you all should find your Attribute. Now, enough Talking, begin!”

The Hour passed slowly and at the end of the period, Snape walked around the room and was actually surprised that most of the potions were actually useable, with the exception of Crab and Goyle.

“Those of you that were able to brew the potion congratulations your soul likes you,” Snape hissed. “Now, separate the potion into two cups and add a single hair from your head. Make sure to pluck out the root. The potion needs your DNA to work. Yes, Miss Granger, I’m well aware that most of your peers need a basic science course. DNA, or deoxyribonucleic acid, is the building blocks of your very selves. In the Case of Magical Folk, these strands are enhanced by your magic. Now once the Hair is in drink it and your monster will appear.”

Harry downed the potion and closed his eyes. The rest of the world felt like it melted away leaving only himself, then he looked up to see a blue skinned man with long black hair and a long elegant face smiling timidly at him. Red irises set in a yellow sclera looked him over before nodding his head and then the monster vanished.

Harry opened his eyes back to the classroom and watched as many of his fellow students whispered excitedly as Snape assigned their homework and dismissed the class. Harry hung back just long enough to give Snape a smile before heading off to Defense. The class settled down and he had been hearing muttering about this particular lesson, but soon was regretting looking forward to it.

“Today we’re going over the Unforgivables.” Moody began. “Can anyone name one? Or Why they have this name? Granger!”

“They are called the Unforgivables because the use of these spells on another is Unforgivable,” she spoke but shivered after she was done.

“Correct, now who can name one?” Moody asked. “Malfoy!”

“The Imperious Curse, it allows you to control the mind of whom ever you use it on. It’s said that the spell was modeled off a dark magical object that can do the same.” Draco said with a frown. “My Father and Mother were placed under it during the First War.”

“That one gave the Ministry a hard time. Couldn’t tell who was a victim or who was lying.” Moody groused. “Longbottom!”

“The…the Cruciatus Curse.” Neville muttered, looking faint.

“The Torture curse. You know all about how extensive that one can be don’t you?” Moody nodded. “that just leaves us with the last one: The Killing Curse. The most powerful and the only curse with a one hundred percent killing rate until one little boy, and he’s sitting right here in this room.”

Harry felt his body break into a cold sweat as Moody went over the curses showing them how each spell worked.

“Avada Kedavra” rang through the room and Harry felt the world spin. Without prompt, Harry got up and ran out the door. The earie green light kept flashing in his eyes and he headed out the castle. He ran past Hagrid’s hut only to fun into the Forbidden Forest. He dropped himself at the base of a tree, shaking as he tried to catch his breath.

_Anubis! Anubis, run!_

Harry clutched at his hair as more and more images, memories?, poured into his brain. He felt tears well up and he buried his face into his arms and knees to cry. Sometime later he felt something being draped over him and looked up to see himself surrounded by the Slytherin fourth years.

“Quite the reaction you had, Potter,” Parkinson said aa she dropped down beside him. “then again the bastard should have known better with you and Longbottom in the classroom. Eat this. It’s well passed launch.”

“Um, Thank you?” Harry said looking up at Draco through his lashes as he nibbled on the sandwich. “Why are you doing this?”

“because the idiots you call friends just kept saying it was best to leave you to your thoughts, even though you ran out the classroom in sheer terror.” Draco snapped crossing his arms. “Bloody idiot, can’t believe he actually showed us those stupid curses. Just wait until my father hears about this.”

“thank you,” harry muttered but blinked as Blaise helped him up. “Are you just being nice to me cause Snape’s my dad?”

“Yes, and no.” Blaise said but smirking. “We realized that helping you would actually beneficial to us. I figured without Quidditch to make you two looney and this year being focused on older students. Draco might actually learn to play nice with you.”

“That sounds nice,” Harry spoke but then looked at Draco fully and was hit by a vision.

_Anu, what am I to do with you? Surely, you’re not so bored as to prank your father and mine while they drive the Sol Barge are you? We’ll be seeing Mother and Serenity soon. Look those castles there belong to the court princesses! That one belongs to Princess Uranus and the other one over there belongs to Princess Neptune._

When Harry woke up, he was surrounded by his friends and the Slytherins, though Ron was glaring at them. He sat up and groaned rubbing his head as Draco passed him some water.

“Harry, you can’t drink that, it could be poisoned!” Ron whined and glared as Harry drank it.

“Ron, if they wanted to poison me, Parkinson would have done so when she practically shoved food down my throat.” Harry said with an eyeroll.

“You’re too skinny, Potter, how are you going to carry babies safely?” Pansy asked with a sickly-sweet smile, watching as Ron, Harry, and Draco’s faces turn red for several reasons. She grinned at the way Harry rubbed the back of his neck, Draco looked skyward as if to beg for death and Ron’s obvious fist clenching anger. Oh, she had her work cut out for her with these gay boys. Though she looked at her next project after the boys. Hermione needed some work but turning her into a politically powerful Lady of a pureblood family would be simple.

“Parkinson, what are you scheming?” Draco asked with a frown.

“The future. Now you idiots do know there’s going to be a ball this year, right?” Pansy asked with a smile. “Oh dear, how unfortunate. Granger, I need to see your dress, Potter and Weasley, your robes.”

“Um why and did we just get adopted by you?” Harry asked uneasy. Draco was trying to get Harry to stop talking only for Pansy to glare at him.

“Because I need to make sure Draco and Zabini match you two and that I can save Weasley from whatever fashion disaster that Mrs. Weasley sends him as to not embarrass himself with Krum, not to mention I have to teach you three how to dance. We’ll met on weekends and Draco ask Potter out so we can move on.”

With that tidbit of information, Pansy walked out of the Hospital Wing with a smirk as the room descended into chaos. First Ron stormed out the Hospital Wing, then Hermione followed, but not before looking back at Zabini, whom followed with a shooing motion. This left Harry and Draco alone.

“What just happened?” Harry asked looking up at Draco.

“It would appear that Pansy had decided our fates,” Draco said with a sigh. “Though, I thought Professor Snape would be in here?”

“D-Snape has a class right now, and I wouldn’t want to.” But Harry never finished his sentence as an irate Professor Snape came marching into the room.

“Harry James, what is this I hear about you skipping classes?” Snape growled softly as he reached the bed.

“See you, Potter.” Draco left with a smirk.

“He couldn’t have bothered to tell me I’d been passed out all afternoon?!” Harry exclaimed before muttering about stupid dragons.

“What happened?” Snape hissed crossing his arms.

“Professor Moody used the killing curse on a spider, and I had flash backs,” Harry muttered keeping his eyes down. “I kept seeing flashes of green light and poor Neville. He used the Cruciatus Curse and I saw Neville flinch.”

Snape sat down on the bed with a frown. He had known, just as all the staff had, that Moody would be showing the Unforgivables, but none of them had thought about who would have a reaction to them. He sighed and patted Harry’s leg.

“We have seemed to have forgotten that you are still children and that it’s normal to have a reaction like this.” Snape said with a distaste. “You are not to blame, and I’ll have you excused. Though I’m sure Miss Granger is up in a riot.”

“Malfoy said that she and Ron where telling everyone to leave me to my thoughts.” Harry said.

“Terrible idea on their part,” Snape said. “You could have set up the mother of all pranks with all that time alone. I suggest you go and get your homework form you other teachers. I heard that Professor Aino was absolutely devastated that you weren’t there for his lesson today. He said something about how excited he was about your particular Ka.”

“Well, I am a Magician after all.” Harry said with a smirk. “I’m probably the only one in the whole school. Do you ever feel like you’re missing memories?”

“No,” Snape said quickly. “Now, get back to the tower and do your homework.”

Harry watched him walk away and smirked silently to himself. That was a lie.


End file.
